More Than Words
by MaidofShadow
Summary: "She had loved him in silence. Legolas had seen it all, every moment since it had begun." She watches Boromir, while Legolas watches her. 10th walker twoshot surrounding a young woman from our world who falls in love with Boromir as Legolas sees the whole thing unfold. Eventual Legomance. Rated T for character death. Story is better than summary so please give it a click!


**Hi everyone! I recently rewatched Lord of the Rings and was hit quite hard by how much I adore Boromir, so I wrote this instead of doing my assignments. This is meant to ultimately be a two-shot, with eventual Legomance, but this first chapter focuses very heavily on Boromir. The next one will deal with the aftermath of this whole thing- assuming anyone is interested, of course. Furthermore, this draws on many ideas I have for a longer, multichapter fic (the primary part being first a love for Boromir and then eventual Legomance), so let me know if you'd be up for a full-fledged fic on that.**

**And without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**

She had loved him in silence.

Legolas had seen it all, every moment since it had begun.

She had been discovered on their way to Imladris, collapsed in the middle of their path. He had worried then, hearing the shallowness of her breath and seeing the light injuries she had obtained.

The company's healer moved forward, testing the life that still lay within her.

It did not take much for her to wake and her confusion was evident, eyes frantic and heart erratic. The elven prince had watched her curiously as those near her tried to calm her. The styling of her hair was odd, as were her clothes, unnatural colours he had never seen appearing in the fabric she wore. She became more alarmed with the sight of their ears, the other elves looking to him as their leader to handle the outburst.

He approached her then, voice soft and calm though he knew little of the race of men, females in particular.

She had asked where she was, mildly distressed and word choice strange, and when he offered an explanation, she seemed more distraught than before.

It took little time to discern that the young woman had no memory of any place such as this, leaving the company to discuss their course of action.

Ultimately, they had taken her with them, unsure of her story and worried that her oddities would call the attention of the Enemy. It was only a week or so until they would reach Imladris and Legolas thought that Lord Elrond was most likely to know what to do.

She spoke little in the time with them, mostly observing. Perhaps she was a servant of Sauron, but the prince found it unlikely, quite certain that the Dark Lord wouldn't place someone so truly strange within their path. No, Legolas decided, one of creatures of Mordor would be easier to mistake for something familiar. Despite this, they kept the meaning of their quest a secret from her and she seemed to have no interest in asking.

In the week it took for them to arrive at Imladris, Legolas had learned she was simply called Elena, a name as odd as she was. She was young too, though he had difficultly placing the ages of those of the race of men. She did not offer up much about herself, her posture often suggesting she was closed off to the outer world. He learned her expressions more or less effortlessly however, her race always a little easier to read than elves were. He even spoke with her briefly on a few occasions, but she did not seem willing to divulge much and he wasn't in the habit of giving information to strangers.

Once they reached Rivendell, they handed her over to Lord Elrond. She did little to resist as she was traded off practically as if she were an object. Legolas felt almost guilty about her treatment even though she herself didn't seem to mind much, her light always seeming dulled.

He did not see her for the next few days and thought he might never again, thus becoming relatively surprised when he came into contact with her once more at the Council of Elrond. She had entered quite soon after he had and was directed to sit with him. He tilted his head at her, taking in the new, more appropriate attire she had donned.

He had little chance to speak with her and she did not attempt to initiate conversation before the meeting had begun, many of the participants casting odd glances in their direction and wondering at the presence of the only woman as the final few attendees trickled in.

He had seen it first in that moment, her gaze resting on a Lord of Gondor and her head lifting slightly, light he hadn't known she possessed appearing in her eyes. It was only a slight change in her expression, a gentle softening of her features, but it was enough to make him feel as if she were a completely different person in that instant. He wondered for a moment if she knew the man and realized soon that she did not, though it was clear to him that something about him called to her.

The Council began and she listened intently, as did he, though always affording the blonde man more attention than the others. Her eyes rarely left the Steward's son—Boromir was his name—and for the first time, Legolas saw her take interest in something.

She stayed calm through the entire meeting, even during an outburst occurred from all those involved due to a comment from the man she had kept in her line of version the entire time.

She stayed calm yet again, when the dark-haired hobbit stepped forward to announce his intent to rid them all of the Ring.

And to Legolas's surprise, she stayed calm once more as she stepped forward to join the growing company that intended to protect the small Ring-bearer. She said little, Lord Elrond speaking for her as others began to protest her presence.

He declared her a gift from the Valar and insisted on her position in the party, Legolas' curiosity piquing slightly as he gazed upon her with renewed interest. If Lord Elrond insisted, he would be the last to oppose him.

To his surprise, Boromir had made no objection as well, taking it better than Legolas was going to give him credit for. It was the dwarf, Gimli, who seemed to oppose her presence the most, but it was not his decision to make.

The final party boasted 10 companions, who were to be called the Fellowship of the Ring. They swore no oath, though they were each in their own way committed to the cause. Elena stood close to Legolas, familiar with his energy, just as he realized he was with hers.

He did not miss the looks he was given by Aragorn, who he had yet to speak with directly, though he knew that despite their differing genders, it was clear there were not romantic intentions between the elf and the woman.

Soon enough he had the chance to talk to Aragorn about how he had encountered the strange woman who would be joining them. They conversed in the garden, the subject of the conversation herself not too far from where they spoke quietly in Elvish. She sat on a set of steps, looking in the opposite direction of the pair, eyes finding Boromir once more as he poured over maps in a nearby pavilion.

Legolas noticed her observance, the reserved gentleness in her gaze apparent to someone learned in her expressions. Aragorn, on the other hand, did not seem aware of the odd attention she cast in the Steward son's direction.

They conferred for some time and spoke about all that had occurred since they had last met, Elena disappearing at some point to be outfitted with the proper arms she should take up.

The next few days allowed her and the hobbits to learn some basic technique with their weapons. Legolas was unsurprised that Elena had yet to work with arms but _was_ surprised to find that she seemed to have a natural aptitude for a mace, a dwarfish weapon. She worked with knives as well, though not as immediately skilled with them, but needing versatility. Aragorn trained her, and then Boromir himself.

She was quiet in her time spent with the man, just as she had been with Legolas, but her eyes followed his every move, listening intently to all he said and did. He did not offer many smiles, though was not unkind, and she made no attempts at gaining his attention nor affections.

In fact, she made no effort to get to know any others in the fellowship either, not in the coming days nor once they had begun their journey. She often took a position near Legolas but cared little for dialogue, something he didn't mind much. He was content to speak as he pleased and to think in silence all the same.

Elena had keen eyes, Legolas noticed, ever watchful; though she watched none as she watched Boromir. The softness in her gaze only grew as time passed, until there was warmth attached to it as well.

He watched this warmth as it grew, with each word and action from the Gondorean. She observed him when no one was looking, a light in her gaze that Legolas grew accustomed seeing only with Boromir's presence.

Eventually warmth appeared with the others as well, first the hobbits, then Aragorn, then the dwarf and wizard. She continued to stay close to Legolas, even spoke once or twice without prompting but looking upon no other as she did the Steward's son. The elf saw her first smile aimed at the man, gentle and slow, reaching her eyes. Legolas stared for a moment, alarmed at the sight. He was so used to seeing so little from her, he was unsure of how to react to such a violent show of affection.

He knew then she loved him, having observed her for so long now that the emotion was apparent in every movement she made, every head tilt in the man's direction, every lean, every lingering gaze, every slow smile.

Legolas was unsure if anyone else had noticed, if anyone else could sense the love radiating off the young woman who traveled with them. He wondered if Boromir himself knew.

The two interacted not much more than Elena did with any other, though the differences to Legolas were clear. The first time he heard her laugh, it was with him as well, light and full—only to be muffled by her own hand. The same surprise coursed through him at the sound, the idea of such a thing been so absurd up until now that Legolas had not even the time to imagine what a sound of joy might be like coming from the young woman.

Boromir had seemed pleased to bring her pleasure in such a fashion, but always paid more attention to the hobbits than he ever did her.

She did not seem to mind, content to watch and be near him and share a few precious smiles with this man who had captured her notice.

Legolas often wondered what had caught her eye in the first place during his late-night watches, the silence allowing him many hours to ponder such things. Her emotions were not unfounded, he knew that for certain. He had come to understand that she was not unreasonable; she was level headed and fair and private in almost all ways.

And yet something about Boromir had captured her interest from the first moment she had laid eyes on him, not just a light in her gaze appearing, but a _lightness_ about her as well.

She had looked at him as if she were discovering something for the first time, as if she were understanding some emotion that was previously left unstudied.

He wondered if it was his attractiveness that had pulled her in, though he did not think Elena was easily swayed by such things. He pondered it for many a night before discovering the truth one day as they took a brief rest from their travels. It occurred to him as Merry and Pippin were practising their swordsmanship with Boromir while Legolas watched Elena, as he often did.

Her gaze was warm in a way he had never seen, all-encompassing in its love as she observed the hobbits tackling the older man.

He realized then that she had seen this moment when she had first laid eyes on Boromir, and all moments like these. She had seen kindness in him that took the others longer to understand, had felt his love for his country, his easy compassion for people who needed him. She had seen how he would treat the hobbits, how he would treat his own children once this quest was over. She had seen the intention in his soul, the purpose in which he had strode in, the care he took in speaking on behalf of those who could not for themselves.

Legolas asked her about it soon enough, after they had discovered they were being watched by Saruman and decided to take the path through the mountains, curious to know if he was correct in his assumptions.

She was not particularly alarmed by the question as she came to relieve him of his watch. She had not tried to hide her love and was unsurprised he had noticed. He had suspected she knew that he knew, and she confirmed this when she made no move to correct him on that matter.

Instead, she was quiet a long while, before simply saying "it was his boots."

Legolas was puzzled by such an answer and tilted his head slightly to show his confusion, an action she immediately understood.

"His boots were ruined," she continued. "He had travelled so far for so long. There were no signs of others with him, just he alone, travelling to this secret place for months, all to see how he might be able to aid his people."

She said no more, and he asked no more, knowing that in a way he had been correct.

She loved Boromir as Boromir loved his country, and because of it, as well.

He had let her be after that for some time, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with any mention of her love. Their attempted pass through the mountains had ultimately failed, Boromir begging to be allowed to guide them through the Gap of Rohan instead. Elena, to everyone's surprise, took a position in the conversation, voicing her opinion in support of the Steward son's request and the warmth in which he looked upon her in that moment might've melted the snow that clung to her eyelashes.

And yet, neither of their words mattered and the mines of Moria were chosen.

Boromir was clearly dejected but followed them all the same, a good solider. Legolas understood, in part, Elena's respect for him, as she helped the man take care of the shivering hobbits.

The company pressed on, making it to the mines in impressive time considering the way the cold seemed to have affected most of them, Elena in particular. She never complained—she did not speak enough for that—but he could see the slight trembling that the mountains had left behind, the paleness of her complexion and the way the ice had infected the lightness of her bones.

He noticed for the first time that she might be a bit thin for a woman and that her skin a bit too fair. For some time, he insisted on taking her watch before she was even aware it would be given to her. He left her his cloak as well, wishing to see her expel this cold from her bones. She had touched him once, by accident, trying to return the clothing he'd handed her, and her fingertips had bled cold through the fabric into his skin, surprising him with how drastic it was.

In the end, it had been Boromir who had helped, noticing more than Legolas expected he would and bringing her soup and tea each evening, until her colour returned, and she shivered less in the night.

By the time they had reached the mines, she was as normal as she'd ever been, thanking Boromir once but never pushing her affections onto him nor assuming he returned them.

When the door had opened to the mines, she had been the one to push the hobbits forward, sensing in that moment that something was wrong. She had been more right than she had wanted to be, Legolas feeling it as well and shooting the first arrow just as the tentacle first emerged from that water in an attempt to wrap itself around her waist. A combination of her swinging her mace, Aragorn and Boromir's swordsmanship and Legolas's archery skills saved from the situation, the rest of the company rushing forward into the mines before the doors were crushed behind them, trapping them deep into the earth.

They discovered then that this was a graveyard of corpses, no welcoming place of dwarvish comfort. Elena nudged the hobbits along, distracting them from looking at the bones that scattered the steps on which they stood, as they had no choice but to continue into the dark.

The mines were perilous, but they all handled it well, catching each other before any one member fell to their deaths. Legolas had caught Elena once, hand grasping her arm lightly to stop her from taking a wrong step, and Boromir had another time as well, arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back against him, her cheeks dusted with a gentle pink as the stone beneath her feet crumbled.

Legolas yet again found himself in awe of the violence of her display of emotions, her light blush shining like a beacon of all the affection she harboured for the man behind her. He thought she fit well in the Steward son's arms, head tucking nicely under his raised chin, delicate fingers gripping his arm guards with hidden strength.

The Gondorean had whispered to her then, Legolas taking care not to invade the privacy of the two but unable to ignore the way Elena's blush darkened further.

And then the moment passed, and Boromir had released her, clapping her shoulder lightly and moving ahead of her while she looked after him with an expression Legolas had yet to see in her eyes—longing.

They continued their journey, soon enough forced into battle as they encountered hordes of beasts from the deep—goblins mostly, but a cave troll as well. Elena fought well, Legolas always keeping her in his peripheral, feeling almost as if he had some responsibility to the young woman as her original travel companion.

She pressed on however, swinging her mace and landing a particularly impressive blow as she threw her knife directly into the cave troll's eye. She kept Merry and Pippin in her line of vision as well, Legolas noted, perhaps her affection for the two increasing with Boromir's.

They had little time to celebrate their victory against the creatures once they had killed most that had entered the room they had been occupying—Balin's tomb. Frodo had been thought to be injured but emerged healthily enough, giving them reason to continue on their journey before other beasts came in place of those they had just killed.

And a beast did come.

They had run into the great halls of Khazad-dûm, goblins appearing in every direction until they were surrounded. It had been nearly hopeless for a moment, until an ancient being of the dark awoke, so monstrous, its presence scared off even other creatures of evil. Boromir had attempted to frighten the beast then, blowing his horn with such strength that the devil paused for a moment before the wall of flame and darkness appeared, a demon of old.

Elena had gripped Boromir's shoulder, frightened for perhaps the first time Legolas had ever seen her, and tugged, begging the man to leave it be—knowing they could not win this battle against the Balrog.

He glanced at her then and for a moment a flicker of understanding became present in his gaze, before they were all fleeing the monster, their weapons of no use against such a great foe.

The path was dangerous and often led straight to the chasm that was the center of the mines, though none of the fellowship made their end there. They reached a bridge, each running across with little time to be cautious.

It was here that Gandalf took his last stand.

Legolas had felt it before it had begun, and he knew something in Elena knew as well.

The wizard faced the Balrog, declaring forbidden passage and using all his might to destroy the bridge under his feet in order to stop the beast from progressing. The Fellowship held their breath, for one moment believing things may be alright but, in that instant, Elena gave Legolas a look confirmed the dread he held in his heart. She knew Gandalf would not leave this place, her eyes telling him more than her words ever had. Legolas took hold of Merry then, and Elena of Pippin, lifting him into her arms with surprising strength just as the creature pulled Gandalf down into the depths with it.

There were screams and cries, struggles and pain but most of all there were arrows, forcing them out of the mines and into the light. They nearly had to drag the hobbits, Boromir having the worst time with Frodo in his arms. They emerged from the mines, broken and weary, and allowed the smallest of their company to collapse into each other's arms, tears falling from many.

Elena had taken Legolas' hand then, a gesture he was unfamiliar with, though he understood it as a call for comfort. He wondered if she'd ever ask Boromir for such a thing, though did not worry why she had asked him instead. There was a sort of understanding between the two and for the first time, she had need for him. He held her hand as long as she wished, squeezing once in comfort before allowing her to do as she pleased. She only touched him briefly, a few minutes in which she gained the strength she had lost with Gandalf as he fell.

He checked her lightly for wounds after, seeming to alarm her slightly as he inspected as quickly as he could the potentially dangerous blows she had taken to her body. She pressed a hand lightly to his shoulder, stopping him.

"I am fine," is all she said, and he had hesitated before nodding, his protective urges returning but his respect for the young woman never failing enough that he would not grant her, her wishes.

Aragorn bade them to continue and Boromir argued, that familiar look in Elena's eye returning as she gazed upon the man with a mixture of pain and love that Legolas was finding increasingly heartbreaking.

They pressed on into the night, pushing forward until they reached the Golden Wood and had a moment to rest.

The elves had found them and after much discussion decided to harbour them safely for the time being.

Legolas briefly wondering if Elena would cry that night, something he had yet to see from her, but she did not. She simply lay in her place, bedroll between Pippin and Legolas's as it always had been and rested in their newfound safety. He heard no change to her breathing, discerned no obvious grief, but he knew she felt it. He had seen it, in those moments before Gandalf had fallen, it had been there in her gaze, as she looked upon the elven prince in an attempt to share something he did not quite understand.

They eventually moved deep enough into the woods to meet the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, and Legolas expected to see something from Elena then, but he did not. She did not flinch under Lady Galadriel's gaze, such as Boromir did, nor did she stare in wonder, as Gimli had. They were offered food and lodging, safety and care until they felt they could go on further. Elena did not speak during the entire meeting, only requesting near the end to stay with the Fellowship instead of being provided her own space as the Lord had suggested.

They granted her wish.

Legolas had many a time dreamt of exploring the Golden Wood, though he now found himself staying closer to their lodgings than he normally would. He knew they were safe and yet he was content to explore the trees in the day and lay next to the odd band of companions he travelled with at night. Elena always took her place near him, though never reached out to attempt to take his hand again. He didn't mind, not particularly fond nor opposed to physical affection. He contented himself with her trust for him instead, glad that she could sleep well under the care of his kin.

They stayed in Lothlorien for near a month before continuing their trek. The Lady gave them gifts at parting, Legolas a bow, Boromir a golden belt and Elena a jeweled hair ornament. He thought perhaps her gift was not what she needed, but he dared not question the Lady of the Golden Wood on such matters.

They were given the necessities to leave, Elena taking her place in Legolas' boat—she did not weigh it down much—though eyes always on the boat nearby, always aware of Boromir. Legolas realized that she had the intent of protecting the man, that her eyes stayed on him not simply because her heart desired it, but because she would keep him from harm if she could.

They sailed for a few days, seeing much wood on either side of the banks and camping on the shore each night before continuing. A week after they had left the comfort of Lothlorien a shape appeared in the sky from the South. Elena and Legolas noticed it first, Elena tensing and touching his shoulder lightly, wordlessly requesting he shoot whatever this was down. She did not speak, and he did not need her to, understanding what she was asking and letting his bow sing, his arrow piercing what seemed to be a winged beast, it's scream filling the air. It fell, though not near enough to them to cause too much worry, though the other members of the Fellowship were shaken, nonetheless.

Boromir checked on each hobbit, moving past Elena without a second glance in preference of making sure the little ones were safe. She watched after him, knowing this wasn't the moment to intervene and offer her own help when it would not be needed, nor wanted.

Legolas had wondered many a time if Elena would ever confess her feelings to the Steward's son and as he gazed upon her, gazing upon him, he realized that she would not. She was not waiting for the right time, nor attempting to find a moment in which they would know each other better. She simply would not tell him. Legolas could see it in her eyes, in the way she kept her love reserved and adored him from a distance. He realized that she did not have hope for a return of affection, it clear to him now as she said nothing, always allowing him to ignore her and her feelings at every turn.

Something moved in his chest, not quite pity—he knew Elena wouldn't want such a thing from him—but still a slight ache for the young woman who loved so deeply with nothing in return.

Legolas offered her some dried fruit he had been saving and she looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. She accepted nonetheless, knowing he was attempting to gift her with something and ate quietly as Aragorn tilted his head at the elf, giving him a look Legolas chose to ignore.

They set sail again the next morning, as they always did, and within two days had reached the Gates of Argonath. Elena barely looked at them, Legolas noticed, despite their grandeur. No, she was too busy watching Boromir, studying how his eyes lit up and his shoulders relaxed. His smile appeared and hers with it, seeming more in love than ever in a way that made Legolas almost long to know what such emotions felt like.

He once again studied the man, knowing why she loved him but wondering at what about him could cause the intensity of emotions that Elena seemed to be experiencing. Legolas did not understand how she could feel such joy at the small smile Boromir wore, did not quite comprehend why her affections ran as deep as he'd ever seen amongst any race.

She caught him then, staring at her and tilted her head in question. His eyes simply told her what he had seen, and she nearly softened and nodded slightly, never fearing the fact that he could read her emotions as easily as she could understand his silence.

They camped once more, Legolas catching sight of Gollum as he often had out of the corner of his eye on this journey. Elena's eyebrow quirked, as if to ask if he had noticed him as well and his gentle nod told her all she needed to know.

They often conversed in this manner, wordlessly and efficiently, saving their voices and time. She had gone to sleep soon after and Legolas watched as Boromir and Aragorn argued quietly but intensely, knowing they were speaking about the Ring and Gondor. He was glad Elena did not hear, despite the fact that she knew Boromir's flaws as well as the rest of them.

It was hard for Legolas to imagine love as it was in the race of Men, with creatures so flawed yet so willing to give their hearts for another. He was hit once again by the awe that Elena could love so strongly despite Boromir's weakness in the face of the Ring, but it soon occurred to him that she simply saw his strength instead. Even elves had flaws, he reminded himself, and there was no reason why that would stop someone like Elena when she loved so strongly in the face of adversity.

He slept on these thoughts before they made their way a bit further in the boats the next morning, docking soon enough to eat and discuss their course of action as they reached the end of the river. Elena had warned the Fellowship that she was going off in search of what food she could find, as they soon would be heading to a land where animals and plants would be scarce. The company trusted her by now to handle herself, knowing that her memory was particularly inclined to geography and she would find them again without difficulty.

It was only after she had gone her own way that Frodo had disappeared, and Boromir behind him.

Legolas felt dread enter his heart and the three oldest members of the company went off in search of them, Legolas listening intently for any sign of the hobbit. He was distracted by the sound of many running feet, realizing too late that an ambush was on its way.

He caught up to Aragorn just as he saw Frodo slip away, safe and unharmed. The three eldest stood to face their foes, an army of Uruk-Hai emerging from the woods around them and immediately leaping into battle.

They each used their particular set of skills to advance on the monsters, destroying them mercilessly in an attempt to give Frodo as much time as he needed to return to safety until they were ready to retrieve him once more.

Elena appeared suddenly then, Legolas' heart filling with worry for a moment as he saw her covered in the black blood of the Uruks, though he could not see her sporting any fatal wounds of her own. She entered the battle from the right, swinging her mace without hesitation in one hand, knife gripped tightly in the other. He pushed his way to her, killing the orcs that stood between them until they were nearly back to back, fighting as if they had rehearsed it—him protecting her and her him.

It was then that a bellow echoed through the woods, the call of horn of Gondor rising clear and crisp above the trees. Elena's eyes widened, fear clouding her grey irises and an Uruk took that moment of surprise to slash at her arm, leaving a bloody wound in its wake. Legolas had killed it then, swiftly and aggressively, making moves to check her injury but unable to before she rushed forward, Boromir's name leaving her lips.

She attempted to push past the Uruks that just kept coming, fighting tooth and nail. Legolas knew there was no time to make sure she was alright, and she would not let him if he tried. Instead, he could only do all he could, simply helping clear her path to the man she loved.

They all worked hard, blood splattering their faces and hair as they tried to get to the Gondorean, Aragorn arriving first. By the time Legolas had located him it was too late, Boromir had fallen.

A scream pierced his ears as Aragorn pressed a gentle kiss to the Steward's forehead, his final breath leaving him. Elena had found them.

Legolas could do no more than catch her waist, pulling her back against him as she attempted to run to the fallen. Her expression frightened him, having never seen so much from her as he did in that moment. His heart ached with each scream of despair as she struggled against him, each tear that streamed down her cheeks as she tried to get to the man she loved. She kicked and scratched, nearly striking the elf at one moment but he held strong, though his heart had never felt as it did in this moment, her anguish infecting him as he tried to keep her calm, tried to keep her far enough away that she wouldn't have to lay eyes on Boromir's pale face. He did not want her to remember him as a corpse.

He could focus on no other in the company as she collapsed against him in her grief.

"No- No- please-" She begged to be let go, to join the man she had loved so. "Please- he can't- I can't-"

Legolas could do nothing but watch her break, cries of agony escaping her lips. He turned her to face him, holding her tightly and attempting to keep her eyes from staying on Boromir's body for too long.

"Please let me die- please-"

He just pulled her closer, praying that the Valar would relieve her of this pain as she released heart-wrenching sobs against his chest.

Elena had loved him in silence, yes, but she grieved aloud.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! As I mentioned above, this is meant to be an eventual two-shot, with the next and final chapter following the rest of the story and her life post-Boromir, as well as her progression with Legolas, so reviews will encourage me to put up that chapter. There aren't many Boromir fics so tell me what you think! I'm really interested to hear your thoughts and to know if anyone would like any more detailed stories surround Boromir. **

**Let me know!**

**~Liliana**


End file.
